Light detection and ranging (LIDAR) can be used to create three-dimensional (3D) imagery of a geographic area. A LIDAR system includes a light source, such as a laser, that generates and directs pulses of light. The light pulses are reflected by the surface of various objects, such as the ground, a tree, or a building. A sensor in the LIDAR system detects the reflections. The relative elevation of the reflecting surface can be determined from the elapsed time from when the light pulse is generated and when it is detected. This cycle of pulse and detection may be repeated thousands of times per second. The reflected light pulses are used to create a 3D image of the scanned area. An operator may then use pan and zoom commands to change the camera orientation and see different portions of the scanned area.